


(i don't have to say you were) the one that got away

by indigomagnus (holly_violet)



Series: Holly's Ficlet Instruments Works [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Getting Back Together, Girls Kissing, I Made Myself Cry, Soft Girlfriends, but it's ok now, ficletinstruments week 10: regrets, past breakup, why did they break up???? dont ask me bitch?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holly_violet/pseuds/indigomagnus
Summary: “Oh, God, Izzy. I missed you so much, I don’t know why we ever—”“Neither do I. I miss you, too, I still love you, of course I still love you,” Izzy manages, and they’re both barely getting their words out, hands shaking as they cling to each other’s clothes, cup each other’s cheeks with soft palms and step closer and closer, so that they’re pressed together chest to toe, until nothing could ever come between them again.(Or, six months ago, Clary and Izzy broke up. Now, things are finally getting fixed.)





	(i don't have to say you were) the one that got away

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Regrets**
> 
> Come on, you _know_ which song the title's from. If somehow you don't, it's The One That Got Away by Katy Perry, which I will undoubtedly use again someday.
> 
> idfk why they broke up before this?? just decide for yourselves but it wasnt cheating bc that wouldnt be so easily reconciled
> 
> uh anyway enjoy gang

“Oh, God, Izzy. I missed you so much, I don’t know why we ever—”

“Neither do I. I miss you, too, I still love you, of  _ course  _ I still love you,” Izzy manages, and they’re both barely getting their words out, hands shaking as they cling to each other’s clothes, cup each other’s cheeks with soft palms and step closer and closer, so that they’re pressed together chest to toe, until nothing could ever come between them again.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Why be sorry? Things worked themselves out.” Clary has tears streaming down her cheeks, and Izzy’s eyes are getting blurry too. “Didn’t they?”

“Yeah, after  _ six months. _ I regret leaving every day, Iz, you have no idea.”

“No, I think I do.”

“I love you. I missed you. It was so long.” Izzy nods, trailing her fingers over Clary’s cheek and jaw and the pulse point in her neck, trying to make herself realise that this is  _ real  _ and  _ happening right now.  _ “And I— God. I’d love for you to take me back. If you’ll have me.”

“Of  _ course  _ I’ll have you,” Izzy says, smiling disbelievingly, and then she’s kissing Clary again after  _ six months six months six months,  _ and nothing else has ever felt this right.

Clary’s hands bunch in Izzy’s hair, and the kiss tastes like salty tears and high-end lipstick. Izzy is smiling and Clary is shaking with tears and their teeth keep clacking together, but they know all too well how their noses should fit together and how to tilt their heads to fit perfectly, and it’s just so good that Izzy doesn’t really want to let go.

Clary pulls away eventually, with a little wet sound of lips separating which Izzy can’t stop hearing. The edges of her mouth are covered in Izzy’s cherry-red lipstick. She presses their warm foreheads together and they both just breathe for a second, as Izzy’s hands move to settle on Clary’s waist, fiddling with the bottom of her cropped cotton t-shirt, brushing against her skin just barely.

Clary’s breath hitches, and Izzy lets her touch skirt under her top, thumb moving back and forth just below the band of her bra, and almost giggles at how red Clary gets in the face at just a simple touch.

“It’s been a while,” Clary says. “I’m touch-starved, sue me.” She wipes at the tears from under her eyes a little too roughly, and Izzy bats her hand away and does it herself.

“Hey. We’re fine, alright? We can talk about what happened another time, but right now, I really just want to be here with you.” 

Clary looks up, eyes puffy-red and shining and beautiful. She nods, swallowing hard, and kisses Izzy again, and Izzy feels like she’s just finally taken a breath after a deep-dive. 

Her whole life, Izzy’s been called  _ too much, too loud, too forward, too reckless.  _ Here, she’s just right.

**Author's Note:**

> im so emotional over thisisiissssisiisis crying-kisses are my SHIT
> 
> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, they fuel me. xx
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
